Musical Genius
by thomaspheasant
Summary: Mabel is popular and hasn't given that much attention to Dipper. Also Dipper has a secret. He is actually a musical genius but swore to never play again after an incident. But after a mishap at the Twins birthday party, his secret is now out in the open. Will he use his talent again?
1. Chapter 1

**Musical Genius**

 **Chapter 1: Birthday Wish**

Dipper's POV

I just finished my junior year of high school and it's time to go back to the best place in the world… Gravity Falls!

Over the years, not much has changed. Other than our appearances. I finally grew taller and got some muscle tone. Of course I rubbed it in Wendy's, Pacifica's, and Mabel's faces since they always teased me about my shortness. And chasing demons and monsters in gravity falls keeps you in top shape so that explains the muscles.

Mabel and Pacifica grew… Into the two hottest girls in gravity falls, aside from Wendy who had an early start of course. But Pacifica still had that tsundere personality but warmed up to me and Mabel. Mabel still was the quirky, artistic, fun loving sister I knew and everyone loved. Everyone loved…

I guess if anything has changed over the years… It was Mabel… Well not Mabel personally, but how everyone treated Mabel. She became instantly popular with her friendly personality. She made friends with everyone in Gravity Falls and everyone wanted a piece of her time to hang out and have fun.

Me… Well… With Mabel always out with her friends, someone had to watch the Mystery shack. Of course when she asked me to cover her shift I couldn't say no to her. But it's now at the point where she doesn't even work anymore and I take all the shifts.

It wasn't so bad at first… Soos kept working for a while until he got married and had a child. Now he's a stay at home dad trying to be better than his dad ever was.

Wendy quit working so she could go to college and get a teaching degree. She hoped she could be hired in Gravity Falls in the future. Wendy is at college most of the week, but she comes back on the weekends. She usually comes to the shack to hang out with me while I work. Of course I said she didn't need to but she said she wanted to and chilled next to me at the cash register. Sometimes if it was really busy and she helped, Grunkle Stan would pay her for some extra college money.

But tonight wasn't one of those nights… It was Friday night. Mabel of course was gone and the shack was empty. Grunkle Stan went to the bar and I was all alone… Again… And I was chilling at the cash register with my feet up.

After a few minutes I couldn't do this anymore. I was tired of just sitting here. I read all the books we owned, some two or three times. I'm usually good at keeping myself busy. But with how many hours I put into the shack there was nothing else to do and I was bored.

I wasn't expecting to see Wendy till tomorrow so I decided to do something that I never thought I'd do again… I grabbed a notebook and a pencil and I started to write… Write music… Mabel wasn't the only artistic one in the family. In fact she usually tells everyone I'm more artistic than her. It was true.

Mabel might have had arts and crafts, but with my intellect I had music. If I tried I could sing really well. And when I was little, I learned how to play a dozen different instruments. I had such a good understanding that I started to write my own music and enter different kinds of competitions. But on a night of one of my competitions… something happened… something that I will never forgive myself for. That night, I swore to never play or sing again. And I've kept it a secret. Mabel was against it but I forced her to never speak of it too.

Well, there was that time I sung to stop the zombie apocalypse. But Stan was there so I couldn't sing seriously or my secret would have gotten out. So I tried to sing horrible enough to not let it out but still destroy the zombies.

I never thought I'd fiddle with writing music again but since nobody was around… I thought it couldn't hurt to kill my boredom.

So I was surprised to find Wendy bursting through the shack doors screaming, "What Up Dipping Sauce!"

Recovering from the shock of her early arrival, I quickly closed the note book hiding my work.

"Oh Uh Heeeey Wendy! Good to see you! You're here early, I thought you weren't going to show up till tomorrow?" I said while trying not to act flustered.

"Ya but your guys birthday is this weekend so I thought I'd show up early." Wendy stated as she looked behind her.

To make things worse Mabel followed in. If Mabel see's the music notes, she would try to convince me again to play. She always tried to come up with an excuse to get me to play again. In fact she asks for me to play for her every year on our birthday as her gift. But I always turn her down. And our birthday just happened to be this weekend! If she found out, it would be a hellish summer and birthday, she can't find out!

"Mabel! You're home early too?" I asked

"Well it was my shift today, so I thought I'd leave my friends early and take over…" Mabel said

That's a first. Usually she'd be out until 10:00pm when it was way past closing time. But a part of me was so glad to see Mabel. I wanted her to stay close to me every day like we used to. I was so lonely without her by my side. It felt like one of these days it would kill me.

"What you working on there?" Wendy asked pointing to the note book.

I realized she saw me try to hide what was inside when she came in. And I knew too well what the look in her eyes meant… Curiosity… And once that happened she doesn't give up.

"It's nothing… I was just drawing… and writing stuff that could be put in those journals I always look at." I tried to lie

"That's funny? I thought you said you were done with those books? That you memorized them cover to cover and there was nothing else to add to them?" Wendy said with a tainted smile.

"Shit…" I thought

"Well ya but I-"

"What's in it? Some pages of Grunkle Stan's porn collection? A diary of your deepest feelings and love life?" She interrupted and teased as she walked closer and closer.

"You know as well as I do that I don't have a love life…" I mumbled as I tried to hide the note book behind my back.

How could I when I was trapped at the shack everyday… Alone…

"Come on! Let me see!" she said suddenly trying to grab the note book.

"No!" I said as I lifted it out of her reach. Thank god I was taller than her now.

"I know your hiding something, just show it already!" She said jumping on top of me trying to grab it.

With my new strength, Wendy jumping on me wasn't a big deal. But she tried making me lose my balance so I'd fall over. I wasn't going to let this happen, so I stood my ground, holding the note book tight and out of her reach.

"Wow, you sure aren't the little guy I remember with wimpy arms. But just because you're able to handle me on your own doesn't mean you can stop her too!" Wendy teased

I looked over to see Mabel charging over to join in on the fun. She reached out for the note book. But I was just able to keep it away, until Wendy shifted her weight and took me to the ground.

"Grab it!" Wendy shouted

Mabel and Wendy jumped for the note book that was still in my hand. They grabbed one end but I wasn't giving up the other. We all then tugged at both ends hoping the other would let go of the notebook.

But before any of us could, it burst open and pages flew out as it ripped.

I looked at the ground at my work in defeat as Mabel and Wendy kneeled down and searched through the pages.

"What are these? Music work sheet copies? No, these were written out… Dipper are you writing music?" Wendy asked

Now understanding what was going on, Mabel looked at me with big hopeful eyes as she was still kneeled on the ground holding part of my work.

"Dipper… are you finally-"

"NO!" I interrupted Mabel

"I was just messing with some stuff! Nothing has changed and I don't want to hear it! So don't talk about it!" I shouted at Mabel

"But…" Mabel spoke

"NO MABEL!" I shouted

I then ran up the stairs to the attic and slammed the door.

"What was that about?" Wendy asked

"Well I kind of promised Dipper to keep it a secret. But I can't stand him doing this anymore. Truth is Dipper is more artistic than me especially when it comes to music… He's been called a genius for his work sometimes." Mabel confessed

"More artistic than you? A genius? Mabel I've never seen him play or even sing." Wendy stated

"That's only because he swore to never play again after the incident…" Mabel said

"What incident?" Wendy asked

"When we were little… He signed up for a piano recital that he was highly likely to win since he was so far ahead of his age group. He was waiting for our parents and me at the concert hall but there was a car crash that put us in the hospital for a couple days. In the end we were fine and he had won the competition… But Dipper always blamed himself. Thinking that if he didn't play that night we would have never been put through that danger." Mabel explained

"But that wasn't his fault?!" Wendy said

"We know and we've told him that. But after that incident he's never done anything that has anything to do with music. When I saw these music notes, I really thought he was going to try again. But I guess not." Mabel said

"… I really loved his music. He was able to copy any song and make it his that we heard on the radio. I always used to challenge him, but he always surpassed my expectations." Mabel said

There was silence as Wendy looked at Mabel's sad expression showing how much she really loved the old days with Dipper.

"Anyways, did you invite everyone to the surprise birthday party like we planned?" Mabel asked

"Ya, but since it's your birthday too, why are you going to be a part of the surprising?" Wendy asked

"I always am the one that gets surprised by Dipper on our birthday! Not this year! Next year we will graduate and I'm going to get the last jump on him before we separate." Mabel said

"That's right! You're going to an art institute aren't you? Any idea what Dipper is going to do?" Wendy asked

"No. He can't decide what he wants to do still. But I know he won't be following me so this is our last summer before we… split…" Mabel said with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry Wendy can you watch the shack… I need to talk to my brother…" Mabel asked

"Sure… Take your time…" Wendy said

Mabel went upstairs to the attic where I was laying on the bed with a pillow on my face.

"Hey bro-bro…" Mabel said

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" I said under the muffling of the pillow.

"It's ok… I was just hoping that by some miracle you were going to play for me like I wanted every year on our birthday… Guess I was just being stupid…" Mabel said with a sad expression,

"No you're not! I'm sorry I was just angry at myself for giving in to my boredom."

"Dipper… It's ok, you used to love to do that kind of stuff."

I wanted to change the subject. Mabel was starting to try to convince me again.

"Anyways, are you excited for the party tomorrow like I am?" I asked

"Of course! Everyone is going to be there!" Mabel said with excitement.

"We'll have to make sure to have tons of fun before I leave!" Mabel said

"Wait… Leave?" I asked

"Oh ya… I forgot to tell you that I'll be leaving after the party to hang out with my friends." Mabel said

"B-But Mabel… It's our birthday! The day we always celebrate having each other! Why are you leaving? You should be spending time with me!" I shouted

"I'm sorry Dipper but I made plans." Mabel stated

What the hell does that mean? Did she forget this is our last summer together? We have barely seen each other as it is and now on the most important day of the year, she makes plans as if it was another day… Is she saying she doesn't care anymore? My mind flowed like a river with questions but in the end all I said was, "fine."

But now there was a pain in my chest.

"What do you want for your birthday this year? What's your birthday wish?" I asked frustrated

"…The same thing I want every year Dipper…" Mabel said

I looked away even more frustrated.

We then got ready for bed and fell asleep. And as I laid in the bed I realized something… I asked what she wanted, but she never asked about my birthday wish. Did she even care? The pain in my chest didn't go away. I think my twin sister finally broke my heart… and I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Genius Revealed**

Dipper's POV

I awoke the next morning not wanting to get out of bed but realizing it was our birthday I decided to get ready for the day.

I headed downstairs where I could hear Grunkle Stan's snoring. He must have come home very late last night from the bar to still be asleep.

As I headed to the kitchen, I looked everywhere I passed by and Mabel was nowhere to be found. When I reached the kitchen I received a txt that read, "Happy Birthday Bro-Bro! Went with friends for the day and to have breakfast! Make sure to leave the house so Grunkle can set up for the party. See you tonight!"

I was so angry that I nearly threw my phone against the wall. But that anger became depression and the sick feeling from last night came back into my chest.

"Why aren't you hear with me?" I thought

Ever since we were little, we would always eat breakfast together on our birthday. And ever since we started having our birthday at the Mystery Shack, we made delicious pancakes with each other and had an eating contest. Mabel not being next to me made me not hungry and the nearly empty Shack wasn't of any help towards my loneliness.

I texted back, "Don't worry, I've made plans too. Decided don't want a huge party this year… Just you and me tonight… ok?"

I waited a while for her to text back…

Then I received another text from Mabel.

She texted, "Why?! We always invite everyone! My friends are so excited for the party!"

I texted back, "I'm just not feeling well…ok"

Mabel agreed but it was technically a lie since she already had everyone doing a surprise party.

Of course I lied too because I said I had plans… I had no plans. And it wasn't that I didn't want a huge party, but I just wanted to have Mabel to myself again… Also after lots of thinking about it… I decided to give Mabel her birthday wish.

A personal performance by me on the old piano in the living room. To do this and have nobody learn my secret, it can only be me and Mabel in the shack. If this is to be our last birthday together before we split… I want to give her wish to her and have her to myself. That's my birthday wish… To have Mabel all to myself tonight like I used to.

Though I told Mabel I didn't want a party, I still decided to leave the house. It was lonely and I didn't need to practice on the piano. I was sure I'd be fine. I couldn't do it anyway because it would wake up Stan. So I decided to go to the arcade and waste money until it was time to be with Mabel.

But what I didn't know, was that Mabel was still putting on the surprise party and everyone was going to be there.

The sun was now coming down as I exited the arcade… I was about to head back to the shack when someone called my name…

"DIPPER!"

I looked over to see a beautifully dressed Pacifica walking alone.

"Hey Pacifica! What are you doing?" I asked

"Taking a break! My parents invited a bunch of rich politicians and their children to my house. I've been babysitting all day and I just needed a second to breathe." Pacifica said exhausted

"Are those kids really that bad?" I asked

"There a bunch of snotty, little, spoiled, ogres that need to be constantly entertained! I had a hard time just trying to put them to bed!" Pacifica said angrily

"Sounds rough! Well… If you need help just give me a call, ok?" I said

"Ok…And I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll make it to your party tonight with the guests at are mansion…" Pacifica said with a sad expression

"It's fine! I told Mabel I didn't want a party this year anyway…" I said trying to cheer her up

"No Party!? But you love parties when everyone's over! You told me yourself!" Pacifica asked shocked

I stood there silently. I looked away from Pacifica. I used to like them, until everyone stole Mabel away from me.

"Dipper is everything alright?" Pacifica asked worried finally realizing that Dipper was alone at the arcade on his birthday.

"Ya… Everything is fine." I said as I started to head back to the shack.

"Dipper!" Pacifica said.

I looked back.

"Happy Birthday…"

I gave her a smile and started walking again.

I reached the shack all the lights were off and it was quite… I went inside to wait for Mabel. But as I passed the living room, I saw her foot just sticking out from behind the couch.

I laughed to myself. Looks like she wanted to surprise me before I could surprise her. She could never beat me to the punch, and I wasn't going to let her now!

I quietly walked to the piano.

I turned on the small lamp next to it to give me some light in the room.

I wiped my hand across the top of it. Dust covered my hand. I wiped it off with my pants.

How long has it been since I touched this instrument? How long has it been since my fingers fell into place with the keys that would start the performance?

It had a comforting feeling. Like meeting an old friend.

And before I could think anything else, my hands began to move and my fingers play.

 **Writer Notes: I recommend, to get the most out of the story, to listen to the song I mention before, during, and/or after the reading. It makes it easier to understand the emotions that the characters have using the emotions of the song.**

 **(Song sung and played by Dipper in the story is: Your Call- Secondhand Serenade; "A Naked Twist in My Story" Album)**

Mabel's POV

Hearing my brother's gentle singing voice and the smooth notes played by the piano, I started to quietly come out from behind the couch where I was hiding. I slowly walked behind him trying to not make a sound. I've been waiting for this moment for so long that tears began to fill my eyes to the soothing notes. As I watched and listened, I didn't notice everyone else who was hiding also start to slowly come out from their hiding places and watch my brother.

 ** _Waiting for your, call I'm sick, call I'm angry, Call I'm desperate for your voice_**

 ** _Listening to the song we used to sing, In the car, do you remember, Butterfly, Early Summer_**

 ** _It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet…_**

 ** _Like when we would meet..._**

As he sang, I pictured all the memories of how close we were. How we were always together and how he always took care of me. How he has since birth, told me he loved me.

 ** _I was born to tell you I love you_**

 ** _And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_**

 ** _Stay with me tonight_**

I then noticed how he started to become anxious while he played. Dipper started to lean forward and play and sing louder as if the song started to affect his heart. And it wasn't much longer till I started to see tears forming in his eyes. Why? Why is he crying? Is it the song?...or maybe… the reason why he's singing it? Did I force him? He didn't have to play or sing, he could've turned it down like he usually did. Then why? Why did he play and sing for me this time? Why does the song sound like a cry for help?...

 ** _Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh_**

 ** _I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh_**

 ** _Cause every breath that you will take_**

 ** _When you are sitting next to me_**

 ** _Will bring life into my deepest hopes,_**

 ** _What's your fantasy?_**

 ** _What's your, what's your..._**

Dipper finally wiped his tears and calmed down the pace to his small musical… And as he sung I could see the warmth the words had on him.

 ** _I was born to tell you I love you_**

 ** _And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_**

 ** _Stay with me tonight_**

But as quickly as he calmed down he began to pick up the pace again. His words becoming louder and louder, till there was probably no difference from screaming with his singing. His words felt heavy with meaning as if he was trying to tell me something. But it sounded so good. Too good… Too good for someone whose heart was struggling during this small recital.

 ** _And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home…_**

 ** _And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home…_**

 ** _And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home!_**

 ** _And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home!_**

 ** _I was boooooooooooorn… to tell you I looove yooooooooooooou…_**

 ** _And I am toooooooooorn… to do what I haaave tooooooooooooo…_**

 ** _And I was born to tell you I love you_**

 ** _And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_**

 ** _Stay with me tonight…_**

It wasn't until Dipper was done and sat there at the piano silently that I understood how he was feeling. As his twin sister, I hated myself for not noticing how he felt sooner. How could I, the closest person in his life, not notice how I was making him feel. I've spent less time with him and left him all alone. Looking back we were always together. But the last couple of years I had hardly hung out let alone talked to him. How hard it must have been for him to not let his feelings of loneliness get in the way of my happiness. It totally did sound like Dipper. Being the protective brother who always put his sister's happiness before himself. But now I can finally see, how much he misses me.

"Happy Birthday Mabel!" Dipper tried to say happily without looking back at me.

Now I know too well, that the reason he didn't look at me was to hide the tears that were forming. But he quickly tried to wipe them to keep me from seeing them.

"Happy? After so many years of saying I'll never play music again, you finally convinced me!" Dipper teased acting a little annoyed.

"Dipper…" I said with a sad look.

"Yep, I even surprised myself! After not touching those keys for so long, you'd think I'd get a little rusty… but it looks like a musical genius doesn't get rusty. Too bad… Would have been a great excuse to not play again." Dipper said

"Just remember to keep this a sec-"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DUDE?! YOU'VE GOTTA PLAY AGAIN!"

Seeing Dipper's shocked face as he looked over my shoulder reminded me that this wasn't a closed performance. I looked back to see Wendy was the one shouting with a paralyzed group of friends and family standing behind her still in shock.

"Uh…Mabel? What are they doing here?" Dipper asked

"U-Umm… I-I invited them to have a surprise birthday with you…" I struggled to answer now knowing I was in deep trouble for his secret to finally be out in the open.

"Didn't I ask for it just to be the two of us tonight?" Dipper asked still shocked and staring at the familiar paralyzed faces behind me.

"Y-Ya you did…But I thought it was the perfect time to surprise you with a party like we used to do." I said while giving an awkward smile.

"Dude, no way…" said Robbie

"Since when can you sing, let alone play?" said Soos

"Well… When I was little I used to play while signing-in to concerts and contests and stuff. But before I came to gravity falls that first summer, there was an… incident… and I stopped playing all together." Dipper said with a defeated look, now that his secret was out.

"Can you play anything else?" said Nate

"Ya… It's sorta why people back then called me a musical genius…because of how fast I learned how to play instruments and how good I was at it…" Dipper said not wanting to have this conversation.

"Like what?" said Tambry

"Piano, violin, guitar are my main…but then there's flute, sax, trumpet, drums…" Dipper said starting to count on his fingers. But he then figured it was a waste of time since he wasn't going to play again.

"A lot ok… But that's all behind me! This was a one time thing for Mabel on our birthday! You all weren't even supposed to be here…" Dipper stated out loud so they could all hear him clearly.

"Did you ever want to join a band?" asked Lee

"Sure I've thought about it, but I never did. Now can we please stop talking about it!" Dipper yelled as he pushed his way through the crowd to head upstairs.

"Mabel your brother was amazing!" said Grenda

"Is it me or did he just get a lot hotter?" asked Candy

"Girls that's my brother!" screamed Mabel

"Ok I know all of you are shocked by Dipper actually having a cool talent-"

"You got that right! Do you know how much money I could have made with him as a sideshow?" Grunkle Stan screamed from the back of the crowd.

"Hey! He's not an attraction! You guys don't get how hard it was for him to do what he just did now! And he thought it was only going to be for me. How do you think he feels after having all of you attack him with your questions?" Mabel shouted

The room was quiet.

"We're sorry Mabel…" Wendy apologized

"Just make sure this doesn't spread through Gravity Falls" asked Mabel

"Oh… Um… You wanted to keep it a secret?" Tambry said with a hurt look in her face.

"Tambry?!"

"I didn't know! I was recording for the surprise shock in his face when we would jump out, but instead I got that amazing performance… Soooo I kinda immediately posted it on the net…" Tambry said

"WHAT?!" Mabel cried out


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Party Invite**

Dipper's POV

"Could you repeat what you just said?"

I was now talking to Mabel who came up to tell me the horrible news.

"When you were playing… Tambry recorded and posted a video of you not knowing she wasn't supposed to… On her blog, you'll probably become a popular entertainer overnight." Mabel said waiting to get yelled at.

"Can't she take it down?!" I frantically asked.

"She can but it won't help. It already has close to 10,000 views. Probably everyone in Gravity Falls has seen it." Mable said still waiting to get yelled at.

I stood there shocked in silence for a few moments.

I then collapsed onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So everyone knows then… it's all out in the open." I said in a tone as if I was defeated after a long battle.

"I'm so sorry Dipper! It's my fault!" Mabel apologized

Mabel looked like she was about to cry. She wondered if Dipper would hate her for her mistake.

But after a few moments, I looked at her and gave her a small smile to put her at ease.

"It's not your fault… It's mine. I should have never played in the first place."

"No! It is my fault. I still had the surprise party even though you said you didn't want one. That you wanted it to be just the two of us. I should have taken the hint. And even though you might hate me because of my mistake, I wouldn't have changed my decision. Dipper… Tonight you made me the happiest I've been in a long time!... I was able to listen to you perform like I used to, but this time with all my good friends and family. You granted my wish." Mabel cried.

I looked at my dear twin sister who was crying her eyes out on our birthday. This isn't what I wanted. I just wanted to see her smile like I always used to be able to. And have that smile belong to me and nobody else.

"No matter how much you want to blame yourself… it's not your fault...and I'm not angry, and there's no way I could ever hate you… In fact, it's quite the opposite." I said cheering her up.

The fact was, I needed her. I could start and end any relation with another person but for me, losing Mabel wasn't an option. And I feel like I'd crumble without her smile.

"And the reason why I wanted it to be just the two of us wasn't just because I was going to play for you or grant a stupid wish… My reason meant much more than that…" I said as I walked towards the door to listen on the others downstairs.

Mabel was quiet for a moment… I could tell she was thinking as she looked at me.

"What?"

"Is it the same reason you sang that song?" she asked softly.

I didn't answer her.

"Is it?" She asked again.

She looked at me with concerned eyes. They didn't blink, only watched every movement I made. It was how she could tell I was lying. Twin Senses. We know each other's quirks so we can know how the other feels without asking. Even if I try lying, nothing can get passed those concerned eyes.

"I'm not going to give you an answer yet, but if it was, then explain what I meant by singing you that song."

I wanted to hear her say it. I wanted her to figure it out. To get it right. To realize by herself how lonely I've felt.

"Well…" Mabel started

"If I listened to the lyrics correctly it's actually quite obvious. Even for me. Because it's about you and me Dipper" She said

" _I was born to tell you I love you_. That had twins written all over it. We've always been together and always told each other how much we loved each other."

" _Desperate for your voice_ means… means I'm not there as much as you want me to be."

 _"_ _Listening to the songs we used to sing_ means remembering what we used to do together."

 _"_ _When you are sitting next to me, Will bring life into my deepest hopes._ I think this means when I'm next to you, you're able to dream and be happy with my support."

" _I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_. This to you, I think means that you suffer at what you're doing to make me happy."

 _"_ _And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home…_ This is where your true feelings showed and when I truly understood what was going on. Tired of being alone… As soon as you said that I realized how much we haven't seen much of each other the past couple of years even though we live with each other. Especially when we used to be together every minute of the day. You feel lonely. And _wanting to come back home_ represents how you want things to be the same as it was before.

"Did I hit the nail on the head?" Mabel asked when she finished explaining the lyrics.

How she knew how I felt, with every word and every note in that performance didn't surprise me. But why did she take so long to notice. She should be good at knowing how I feel whenever. She just proved that by breaking down a song I chose to sing to her. Then why?

"For someone who is clueless and forgetful, you sure are perceptive when I comes to these things." I said sarcastically

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Mabel laughed

"Don't!" I yelled. Now I was mad.

Mabel's smile disappeared.

"Because if you really were perceptive, you would have found out how I was feeling without me having to sing that song."

"You're my twin! You're supposed to know how I'm feeling just by being in the same room with me. I always know about how you're feeling, so why did you just realize how I was feeling."

"WHY DID I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU WITH THAT STUPID SONG!"

When I realized I was done yelling, I saw Mabel close to tears. But this time I wasn't going to cheer her up.

"I won't blame you for making me perform for you. I won't blame you for the whole world knowing my hidden talent…But I will blame you for leaving me behind and making me feel so lonely." I finished

I then left the room with my sister in tears.

Why was I so mad now? All I've been feeling is loneliness without Mabel. And now when she's in front of me, I yell at her and leave her behind?

I stomped downstairs to where everyone was. They were still talking about what they just saw me do and how unexpected it was.

When I entered the hallway they noticed me. But before they could say anything, I said "Any friends of Mabel's who wants to stay… go upstairs and cheer her up. The rest can go home. Party's over…"

I then headed to the door to leave the shack. Before I could, Grunkle Stan stopped me.

"Dipper we haven't even had the party yet!" he said

"Good, that should make it easier for them to leave…" I said then walked outside and into the forest.

It was around 10:00pm as I headed to town. I wanted some fresh air and a good walk would do me some good. I needed to think how I would apologize to Mabel. She was still probably crying with her friends at her side.

I reached the park and sat on a nearby bench.

I took out and looked at my phone. I had close to 100 unread messages.

As I skimmed through them, I noticed most of them were old friends and family seeing the video or Mabel's friends telling me I'm the worst and to apologize to Mabel.

I'm not going to apologize because they tell me to. This is between me and Mabel. And I'll apologize when I'm ready. One night of crying isn't compared to two years of being lonely because your twin sister doesn't realize she's ignoring you.

But… I regret saying anything at all. I should have just made up with her instead of yelling at her when she realized that I was feeling lonely.

Still skimming through the texts I saw Pacifica's name come up.

Oh God! What will she think? Must have been a surprise. I wish I could have seen the look on her face when she watched the video.

I started to read her text.

Pacifica: Hey

Pacifica: Just wanted to say Happy Birthday again!

Pacifica: Actually when you're done with the party…Can you maybe come help me?

Pacifica: Ok I really need your help!

Pacifica: OMG PLEASE HELP ME!

I started to get worried as I read the last text.

Dipper: What's up?

Pacifica: Those demon children I'm watching won't calm down and go to sleep! And if I don't figure something out soon, my parents are going to flip and yell at me…

Dipper: Well the party ended before it could start, so I'm free to come and help.

Pacifica: Why? What happened?

Dipper: You haven't heard? Haven't you seen the video?

Pacifica: What video?

Oh this was too perfect. I might just get to see that look on her face in person. In fact…

Dipper: Did you say you were trying to get them to sleep?

Pacifica: Ya

Dipper: I might be able to help with that. I'm on my way over. Try to get all the kids somewhere they can fall asleep and make sure to have a piano and your violin.

…

I made it to the front steps of the Northwest Mansion. I could tell Pacifica's parents were having a party just like she said they were, with all the fancy cars parked out front.

I was about to knock but a butler opened the door and pulled me in.

"Sorry sir, but Miss Northwest said you'll have to put on this if you're going to visit Pacifica tonight."

The butler held a tuxedo. The last time I put on one of these was during the party when I tried to get rid of a ghost that haunted the Northwest's.

"Where am I supposed to change?"

The butler pointed to a closet near the entrance.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I fussed, but quickly entered and closed the closet door and changed into the tuxedo.

Even if I was close to Pacifica, her parents still treat me like a commoner.

When I was done, the butler led me through the party where I saw all kinds of people. Dukes and duchesses. Politicians and dictators. Kings and emperors. People I would never get the chance to meet in a lifetime. But I also saw people I could recognize like Hollywood actors, pop singers, famous artists and movie makers, sports players and celebrities that you here about on the news, radio, and TV. And within the middle of this luxurious crowd, Mr. Northwest not only saw me but he pointed me out and called me over.

"Mr. Pines! You look half-well decent now that you're in a tux." Mr. Northwest snarled

I really hated this guy but I wasn't going to let him make me look bad in front of his guests.

They all looked at me for a response. So I put on my best masked face and started my performance.

"Mr. Northwest! You look as dashing as always, and may I thank you for allowing me into your luxurious home this fine evening."

Using my best etiquette, the guests were surprised and started to feel more comfortable with me as I had the conversation with Mr. Northwest.

"You're Welcome…" Mr. Northwest said with a stern face, even though we both knew he wouldn't have allowed it if Pacifica didn't request it.

"How is that beautiful wife of yours, Mrs. Northwest doing nowadays?"

"Ask her for yourself!"

Mrs. Northwest came from behind me.

"Mr. Pines what a pleasant surprise. I hear you are here to help Pacifica put everyone's children to bed. How sweet. But I'm sure getting 15 energetic children to sleep is quite a task in itself. If Pacifica couldn't do it, what makes you think you can?"

Pacifica never mentioned there being 15 children. She has definitely had her hands full all by herself.

"As long as the items I requested are with us, I don't think I will have a problem."

The guests started to get interested in how their children were going to be put to sleep by one teenager and what items he could have requested.

"I assure you the piano and violin you asked for will be with Pacifica and the children. You will find them in the piano lounge."

"Such a smart idea to play music to have them fall asleep, but I must tell you that neither me nor the guests will help you tonight and we have no butlers to spare." Mrs. Northwest smirked

I see her game. It's obvious that she figured that I would have Pacifica play the violin but have someone else play the piano for a lullaby not knowing my true talent. I chuckled to myself. They have no idea.

"Is your name really Dipper Pines?"

I looked behind me to find that a guest of Mr. and Mrs. Northwest's was suddenly behind me.

He was a little chubby, had long sideburns, and wore glasses. Out of all of Mr. Northwest's guests, this one looked the most cultured and I could tell he was probably just as rich as Mr. Northwest. But for some reason, I felt there was a kindness in his eyes as I looked at him. They felt nothing like Mr. Northwest's whose eyes always looked down on people and searched for their flaws.

"Yes?" I said

"My name is Edgar. Edgar Thompson."

"Mr. Pines, Mr. Thompson is a world famous critique in the entertainment world. He's been a friend of mine for years. He was with me in my younger years as a pianist. In fact if it wasn't for his guidance I might have never met Mr. Northwest." Said Mrs. Northwest.

"Shit a pianist critique!" I thought. In the back of my mind of thought of all the critiques I've met in my earlier stages of life. I was hoping that he wasn't one of them that would recognize me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Thompson." I said in a strong tone. But truthfully, this guy made me nervous.

"Please call me Edgar."

The room was deafly silent now. Mr. Thompson doesn't let just anybody use his first name. He doesn't even let the Northwest's use his first name. The room was shocked.

"I hear you required a piano and violin. Two excellent choices to play together if I might say! Who will be playing these instruments?" Edgar asked.

"Well the violin will be played by none other than the beautiful Pacifica Northwest!" I said with excitement.

"And the piano?" he asked

"T-The piano will be played…by…"

Do I tell them I'm playing it or do I try to move the conversation? Both have their risks. If I say I'm playing it, it might give the Northwest's time to mess something up. But if I don't, it could anger the Northwest's and come back to haunt me, or worse Pacifica later. So maybe…

"It will be played by an unexpected guest!" I said

Technically I was lying but yet I wasn't. The Dipper Pines they know today is nothing like the Dipper Pines from my past. It will be like I'm a totally different person. So I believe what I said was telling the truth.

"A guest? You never said you were bringing somebody with you?" said Mr. Northwest a little annoyed.

"Well you have seen him, he is among all of us right now!"

Everyone started to look around wondering who the mystery pianist could be.

"But I'm sorry to say we both have to get moving. It's getting past the children's bedtime and Pacifica is waiting on us." I said

But before I could turn, Edgar had me by the shoulder.

"Indeed a performer must not be late for his performance. But would you be so kind to allow us to join you!" he asked

"Mr. Tho-…Edgar, you should know that the purpose of this performance is to put the children to sleep. Any commotion could wake them up or keep them from sleeping." I said trying to get them to not come.

"We are all adults here, I promise you that those of us that watch will be silent until you return back here into the main lounge. And to keep out of the way, we will watch from the door! Sound good?"

I was trapped. There was no reason to say no, and even if there was I couldn't say no to a guest at the party.

"I guess as long as you understand the situation…" I said defeated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Twinkle Lullaby**

Dipper's POV

I then followed the butler to the piano lounge with Edgar Thompson at my side. And everyone that was invited to the party close behind. Dammit! Why was everyone coming? I thought the worst would be a few people, but all of them!

Everyone quietly followed. But now and then I could hear mumbling about who the pianist could be.

The butler finally came to a big door and opened it. There I saw 15 kids running around and Pacifica holding her violin but trying to calm them down. Her hair was a little messy and for some reason I thought she looked really cute all of a sudden. She was shocked when I came in with everyone close behind.

After greeting everybody she pulled me over.

"Why did you bring everyone here? I look like a mess!" She whispered

"Your make-up and dress are as perfect and beautiful as always, your hair is just a little messy." I said with a smile.

This shut Pacifica up quick with the sudden compliment. I could tell she liked it with how flush her face got. Trying to hide her embarrassment she snapped her fingers having a maid bring a brush.

She turned around waiting for the maid and said, "Flattery will get you nowhere you know!"

But before the maid started brushing Pacifica's blonde hair, I had her give it to me.

"Hurry up with my hair!" she yelled

As I started brushing with slow, smooth, soft strokes, I whispered softly in her ear, "Right away your highness…"

The shock on Pacifica's face was priceless. But the more I combed, the calmer she felt. I had years of practice of combing Mabel's hair, so much practice that it was like an art form for me. With every deep, soft stroke, Pacifica became more relaxed. And when I was finished, she acted like she didn't want it to end, but she opened her eyes to a surprise.

Fifteen rowdy children were now calmly sitting in front of her with widened eyes and shocked faces.

"What?" Pacifica asked

"Your true beauty shows when you're calm… It surprised them so much they couldn't take their eyes off you." I chuckled

With yet another compliment Pacifica blushed and tried to hide it. But she couldn't with me so close to her and all the kids and guests watching.

"Now that we've managed to get all of your attention, would you like to hear a lullaby played with this princess?" I asked the children.

The children laughed and nodded with excitement.

As Pacifica went to grab her violin she set down, one of the little girls came up to me.

"Does that make you the prince?" the little girl asked. Her enthusiasm reminded me of Mabel.

I don't know what exactly Pacifica was thinking but that question made her blush even more.

"Well, the prince is who will be playing the piano with the princess!" I told her

I could feel everyone in the room start to focus on me. Nobody knew who the piano player was including Pacifica who looked at me worried. I gave her a smile to tell her everything was going according to plan.

"I want you to be the prince!" the little girl stated.

"And why is that?" I asked

"Because you look like one!" the little girl cheerfully said.

I chuckled to myself. This girl's flattery reminded me of the comments I made when I had that crush on Wendy. In fact, the age difference back then for me and Wendy was about the same for me and this little girl.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Elsia!" she said

"Well Elsia, I think you've earned a front row seat. Would you like to sit next to me and watch me become the prince you want me to be?" I whispered

She gleefully nodded. And as I walked her towards the piano, I confirmed that she definitely reminded me of Mabel. And with this lullaby, I was going to put her to sleep just like I used to with Mabel.

I set the girl on the bench in front of the piano, and as soon as I sat next to her, everyone took notice. Including the Northwest family. The guests were surprised but not as much as Pacifica and her parents. It never occurred to them that I would even have the skills to play.

I looked towards Pacifica who was still a little shocked.

"Ready?" I asked

"Of course I am, a simple lullaby is easy to play." Pacifica stated

"I gave a stern look to Pacifica. Seeing how serious I suddenly was she began to get more serious too."

"You ready?" I asked Elsia

She gave me a nod. I then looked at the keys of the piano. It's been a while since I played these keys "knowing" I was in front of an audience. At first I started to get nervous but as I looked at the little girl who reminded me of Mabel, my nerves settled.

"Just play so Mabel can go to sleep"

 **Writer Notes: I recommend, to get the most out of the story, to listen to the song I mention before, during, and/or after the reading. It makes it easier to understand the emotions that the characters have using the emotions of the song. The numbers say at what point in the song the actions are happening.**

(Song played by Dipper in the story is: Twinkle Lullaby- The Piano Guys; "The Piano Guys 2" Album)

0:00 With that thought, I closed my eyes, softly placed my hands on the keyboard and began to play the beautiful song.

0:53 Finally, feeling the soft rhythm, Pacifica came in with her violin and made smooth soft tones that filled the room.

1:45 We were finally done playing the whole song. But seeing how short the lullaby was, Pacifica and I decided to play through it two more times.

And when we were finally done. I opened my eyes to see the room filled with children fast asleep where they first sat. I looked beside me to find Elsia leaning against me, also asleep.

The parents admired the cute sight of all the sleeping children, but was then quietly rushed out by Mr. Edgar who tried to keep the promise they made with me. And the doors were closed with genuine care.

I slowly picked up Elsia's little body and held her in my arms. I carefully carried her around all the sleeping children to an empty spot on the couch were I softly laid her. I then took a nearby blanket and pulled it over here. Satisfied with my care, I turned around to see Pacifica staring at me.

I gave her a smile and motioned her towards the door that I carefully opened for her then closed behind the two of us.

"Well, I learned a lot of new things about you today. That you are good with kids, can play the piano, and are the best hair brusher I've ever had." She whispered as we walked down the hall to the main lounge.

"I learned some new things too. That your looks are just as beautiful as when you play the violin, that you struggle with children, and that kids believe that you are a princess and I'm a prince… your prince…" I teased

Pacifica blushed and started to get flustered.

"T-Those are just the opinions of children." She said

"That's too bad… I kinda liked the idea…" I said

Pacifica stopped to look at me blushed but I kept walking with a big smile on my face.

"Oh great… I can't believe I now have a thing for Pacifica. Talk about high standards. First the girl that was too old for me and now the girl who is too rich for me. I sure know how to pick them. Love is so cruel." I thought to myself.

A few moments later, Pacifica ran to catch up with me and surprised me by holding arms as we walked.

I didn't know if it was for the guests we were about to see again or if she genuinely wanted to hold my arm. But I decided not to read into it too much. I already learned my lesson from doing that with Wendy.

It was a few more moments of silently walking together. Pacifica didn't say anything and just kept looking at the carpet underneath our feet as we walked.

But the moment we entered the main lounge, we were bombarded with the guests surrounding us and telling us how beautiful our performance was. They were especially interested in me, since most of them had said they have never heard such fantastic piano playing. That I did so well that it almost put the parents asleep including the children.

"How long have you been playing?"

"Can you play any other instruments?"

"Who are your favorite composers?"

I started to feel claustrophobic as the people became more energetic. Thankfully I was saved.

"I believe I can answer all your questions!"

Mr. Edgar Thompson stepped forward and the crowd moved away giving us both room to breathe.

"Mr. Pines… You might not remember me, but I remember you. For I was at your last and greatest performance all those years ago!" Mr. Edgar stated.

As he said that I flashed back to a memory of my last performance. The night where I performed in front of five judges, and the night my parents and dear sister got into the accident. My hands began to tremble.

"You… You were one of the judges!" I said hoping that it wasn't true. That my mind was playing tricks on me.

"You remember!" Said Edgar.

I looked over to Pacifically who was looking at me worried. As my hands shook nervously, I remembered that I was holding her hand. So she knew something was wrong.

"Pacifically I enjoyed helping you this evening but I think its time for me to go." I said as I kissed her hand and then made my way to the door.

"Stop him!" screamed Mr. Edgar


End file.
